happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Multi Playable Character
Multi Playable Characters are playable characters which contain more than one character on one vehicle. Currently, there are 3 multi playable characters, Irresponsible Dad, Moped Couple and Santa Claus. Dual Playable Characters , the first dual playable character.]] A dual playable character is a playable character that includes two people riding on the same vehicle. These characters have two types of character in them: Primary characters and secondary characters. Both characters are controlled simultaneously, but the buttons used to eject them are different. A primary character is the one operating the vehicle. If the primary character dies, the level can no longer be won via finish line, but tokens can be collected by secondary characters. The father of the Irresponsible Dad character and the man of the Moped Couple are the primary characters of the duos. A secondary character always rides behind the primary character on the vehicle, except for Santa Claus, in which the secondary characters are in front. Since it does not matter whether the secondary character lives or dies, they will often by ejected or thrown to their deaths to drop weight off the vehicle and allow for faster speeds, or simply for humor. The view of the game is centered on the primary character by default, but the focus can be toggled between primary and secondary characters by pressing "C". Irresponsible Dad Main article: Irresponsible Dad Irresponsible Dad was the first and only dual- primary character until the introduction of the Moped Couple. This character consists of a father and son on a bicycle, with the father being the primary character controlling the bike (and was on the akira bike), and the son being the secondary character riding in a child seat on the back of the bike. The character's name comes from the practice of flinging the child off to his gruesome death, something only possible with dual characters (rarely with Moped Couple). Pressing Z will eject both the father and son, while Shift will eject only the father and Ctrl will eject only the son. Moped Couple Main article: Moped Couple Moped Couple is the second dual- playable character, and the first character added after the introduction of the game, which included the original four characters (Wheelchair Guy, Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad, and Effective Shopper). The couple consists of a French man and woman (presumed to be in some sort of relationship) riding on a moped. The primary character is the man, who controls the moped, and the secondary character is the woman, who rides in back holding onto the man's waist. Unlike the Irresponsible Dad, both characters in the Moped Couple are relatively the same weight, so dropping off the woman will give a noticeable increase in velocity compared to ejecting the child. Two things can happen when you press Z, the first ejects the man only and makes the woman quite limp and floppy. The second ejects the man but the woman holds onto the mans waist until her arms are broken. Pressing shift ejects the woman only and has absolutely no effect on the man. Triple Playable Characters , the first and only triple playable character.]] Triple playable characters consist of three people on the same vehicle. The primary character on the vehicle must make it to the finish line to win, but they can also win by collecting tokens, which can be caught by primary characters and secondary characters. All three characters are controlled simultaneously while ejected, but while riding a vehicle they work separate actions. Triple playable characters are similar to dual playable characters. Santa Claus Main article: Santa Claus The first and only triple character so far is Santa Claus. He uses his two secondary characters to drag his vehicle, although he can propel himself forward without the secondary characters. He's the first character that has secondary characters that serve a purpose as well as being the first character not to have visible wheels. Trivia *The Moped Couple is based off a scene from the French film Amélie. *The secondary character from the Moped Couple once had the same sound file as the Effective Shopper until update 1.61. *When you press 'C', you can cycle through the people on the vehicle. *Only the primary character will appear when their vehicle is hidden via the level editor. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Characters Category:Dual Characters Category:Total Jerkface Category:Triple playable character Category:Multi Playable Character